dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Kid On The Kill
'Summary' The fateful day that had to come is here. Wolf is about to start on the path that soon evolves him into the man he becomes. Wolf has taken his last hit. 'Transcript' (Shows the bus stop in front of the school on a stormy day) Wolf: (Comes out of the bus with Fox) You don’t need to stay if you don’t want to. Fox: Of course I’m going to stay. You’re my best friend ever. (hugs Wolf as he blushes then takes his hand) Come on we got to get to class. Rapper: (walks in with Bruce) All those assholes got their eyes on that forest green kid. Bruce: He seems very shy though. (Shows three bullies) Bully 1: Why does she hang out with that little wuss. Bully 2: She should be hanging out with guys as tough as us. Bully 3: I say we give that kid a lesson on where he belongs. Bully 2: Yeah. Let's get him after class. Bully 1: But we have to make it look like we want to hang out with him so Fox doesn’t help him. Bully 3: How? Bully 1: I got just the plan. Rapper: (glares from a wall) Something's not right here. (later after class, Fox is playing tag with Wolf) Fox: Come on Wolf, you have to tag me now. Wolf: But I thought I’m not suppose to push girls? Fox: Wolf, you’re so cute. It’s not pushing it’s just touching lightly like this. (gently tags Wolf) Wolf: Okay like this? (gently tags Fox) Fox: (giggles) yep now you better run. Wolf: Why? Are you mad? Fox: No silly, because I’m it now and I’m going to tag you. Rapper: Should I tell him? Bruce: Well it's doing the right thing. (The two continue to play tag until they run into the three bullies) Bully 2: Hey there. Fox: (Suspicious) What do you three want? Bully 1: We finally see that you are right about this whole popularity thing and want to invite Wolf to hang out with us. Bully 3: We really mean it. Besides we want to help Wolf try not to be so shy and quiet anymore. Fox: You really mean it? Bully 2: Really. We want to show him all the tool s of the trade to be tough. (Fox looks to Wolf) Wolf: It’s okay. If they can make me more tough, then maybe I could be a better friend. Fox: (hugs Wolf) You’ll always be the better friend. (lets go and walks away) I’ll be with Stacy so you know where I am. Have fun boys. Bullies: We will. Wolf: What are we going to do? Bully 1: Follow us. (bullies take Wolf around the back) Rapper: (glares) I don't trust those sick bastards! Stacy: Hey Foxy where is Wolf? Fox: Some guys are going to help him out. Stacy: Do you think I can date him after? Fox: Hey! You might be my friend, but back off my best friend. (Meanwhile Wolf falls to the ground in pain) Rapper: (peeks through a window) Hmm.... Bruce: (whispers) Don't let them see you... Bully 1: What’s the matter kid? To tough for you? Rapper: (watches) Uncool! Bully 2: (Kicks Wolf in the stomach) I thought you wanted to get tough? Bully 3: (steps on Wolf’s hand) Too bad Fox isn’t here to help wipe your nose. Rapper: (shocked) HEY! Leave him alone!!! Bully 1: What do you want? Rapper: (raises sword) BACK OFF! (three bullies jump back in fear) (as Rapper chases the bullies, Wolf gets up slowly) (meanwhile Bruce looks for Fox) Bruce: Someone help! Please! ANYONE! There's a forest green kid getting beaten up! Stacy: Say what? Fox: what kid? Bruce: Let's say some forest green kid with some hat. Fox: WOLF! (back with Wolf and Rapper) Wolf: I'm okay Rapper: Are you sure? You look oddly beaten (helps him up) Wolf: it happens when no one is around. Rapper: (spots Fox) Hey is that your friend over there? (Wolf nods. Fox begins to come over) Rapper: (walks over to the bullies tied up to a tree) Nice try. (walks away) Kid: (Hits Rapper over the head with a bat) Get him! Bully 1: you don't think we would come alone did you? (kids tackle Rapper down and block Fox) (Rapper push all kids away and begins fighting them) Bruce: (gasps) Rapper! Bully 1: Look here wuss, Fox belong with guys like us, not pussy shit pansies like you. Bully 3: Yeah and if we ever see you taking up her time, we’ll beat the shit out of you. Wolf: (Coughs blood) but we’re just friends. Bully 2: Well not anymore. We’re all the friends she’ll ever need. Bully 1: She never needed a puss like you as a friend. Wolf: But she called me her best friend. Rapper: (still beats the other bullies attacking him) Bully 3: We’ll be her new best friends now. Bully 1: And we’ll make her forget all about you. (Wolf’s hands start to shake) Bully 2: Look, he’s gonna cry like a big baby. Bully 3: Cry baby! Cry baby! (the sky begins to darken and rain. The other kids on the playground start to notice the weather too) Stacy: I think we should get inside. Fox: I got to go find Wolf first. Stacy: I’ll go too. Fox: Thanks Stacy. Stacy: Maybe we can french kiss when I find him. Fox: I take it back. Bully 1: Come on guys, let's see how long it take for him to cry. (the bullies start to gather around Wolf and beat him up on the ground) Wolf: (Sight is blurring and flashing red as he begins to scrap his hands in the concrete) What is happening to me? Bully 1: You’re gonna cry and then die wimp! Bruce: (hides behind Fox) What do we do!? Fox: (Tries to get to Wolf getting beat up) WOLF!!! Stacy: CUTIE!!! (Wolf looks up to see Fox watching in horror. Right when he sees a tear role down her cheek, Wolf snaps) Wolf: ENOUGH!!! (thunder strikes as Wolf’s eyes turn red with slit pupils and roars into the sky. The bullies are knocked back by Wolf’s outburst as more kids come to see what happened) Rapper: What the...? Kid: Hey dude, what’s going on?! Bully 1: That new wimpy kid is crazy. Get him! (the kids attack Wolf but less than a second later Wolf is seen on the other side of the group) Bully 2: What the… (his sentence was soon cut off along with his head and the head of other kids) Bruce: (scared) What's going on?! Bully 1: Oh shit! (Fox and Stacy back away in fear) Bully 3: Come on we can still take him! (Just as he takes his first step, Wolf pounds the ground and sends many kids into the air. In less than another second and in a green blurring flash, Wolf strikes each kid before jumping off to the next one before landing on the ground and having the kids explode in midair) Rapper: (looks up) Whoa. Now that's cool. Rapper: Like what?! Stacy: I don’t know about you, but this is turning me on. Fox: We got to do something! (Wolf turns around and faces the last bully and his friends) Bully 1: We… we’re not afraid of you right guys? (Wolf roars out sending a gust of wind at them making almost run for their lives with only the bully left by himself) Rapper: Like what?! Fox: I don't know but we need to do something! Bruce: Calm him down?? Fox: (tries to call him) WOLF! WAKE UP! IT"S ME FOX! Bully 1: What the hell are you!? Wolf: (Instantly appears in front of the bully and holds him up in the air by the throat) I’m what I was meant to be. (Wolf then thrusts his hand into through the top of the bullies head and rips the skeleton from the tailbone to the head up and out of the bully’s body and leaving a sagging flesh of the bully’s upper body. He took the upper part of the skeleton and bashed it into the rest of the body shattering it and the bones as the blood and flesh splattered around the area) Fox: (peeks over and sees the outcome) Oh my god! Stacy: If this is what he will be like when he’s older, then I call dibs. Rapper: I can't wait to see what's he like when I meet him in the future. (Wolf begins to calm down and go back to his normal self and notices everything around him and becomes shocked in fear) Wolf: What have I done? (looks at his hands covered in blood) What am I? (looks up and sees Fox and the others) Fox: Wolf? Wolf: No! Stay away! Fox: (tries to walk closer) It’s okay, Wolf. Everything’s okay. Rapper: That was a crazy attitude you had there dude. Bruce: What happened? Wolf: (backs away more) I'm a monster. I don't want to hurt you! Stacy: You were so sexy killing all those kids. Fox: Stacy! (turns back to Wolf) Wolf please don't. Rapper: Dude you don't have to do this. (Wolf stops a moment before hearing sirens and looks up alarmed) Fox: (panics) Wolf? Stacy: What are you doing? Wolf: (Shakes his head) I'm sorry. You should have found a better friend than me. (runs off) Fox: (cries) WOLF!!! Rapper: Wolf! Come back! Stacy: (sad) there goes a great guy. Wolf: I won't hurt anyone anymore. (Wolf then hears movement in the bushes and sees a pack of wolves) Wolf: Oh no. (The alpha wolf comes and grabs Wolf by the neck and forces Wolf to move with it until it lets go) Wolf: What the? (the wolf walks back to the pack and looks back to Wolf and barks at him to follow) Wolf: I guess I’ve been invited. '-END-' 'Gallery' ' The New Kid On The Kill 2.png ' ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:August Releases